


Prompt: Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [118]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Pietro should be here.It’s been years since he died but some days the pain of his loss is especially hard to bear.On today, of all days, Pietro should be here, and he isn’t.





	Prompt: Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on my tumblr "Wanda & Laura Barton, something borrowed something blue" for lucdarling.

**i.**  
Pietro should be here.

It’s been years since he died but some days the pain of his loss is especially hard to bear.

On today, of all days, Pietro should be here, and he isn’t.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
Laura bustles around her, helping her tuck hair away, helping neaten her dress, prepare everything. They’re at the farm because Vision believes only in what he can see and know, and Wanda has not believed since she was ten - they don’t want or need some grand space to be married, no matter what Stark might think.

It’s their wedding day, it’s their decision, and they chose the farm - private and peaceful, a safe space to Wanda and a peaceful place to Vision, and a place certainly big enough for their dearest friends.

And besides, as Clint had told her when she asked, “I owe you a debt.”

Wanda still thinks that, after all these years, he has more than paid back any debt he might owe.

So they get ready inside, while Lila and Coop and Nate all run around outside, helping their father put up decorations.

Wanda cannot stifle the thought that _Pietro should be here._

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
“Something old,” Laura says, and gives Wanda her necklace, her old one, the one she’d worn in Novi Grad against Ultron. Silver chain, silver disc, scarlet carnelian. She hasn’t worn this necklace since then, too many memories tied up in it and then the Raft making her neck nothing but terror, and then misplaced and lost, buried somewhere in her room at the farm. She bends her head and lets Laura clip the necklace on.

“Something new,” Laura says next, and gives her a bracelet - yet another to add to her collection, maybe, but this one is simple silver, polished and elegantly twisting in beautiful patterns. Wanda slips it on herself.

Laura goes to her own jewellery box next, digs out something small and opens her hands to Wanda. Two small and shining garnet earrings rest there. “Something borrowed,” she says.

Wanda is the one who says, “Something blue,” and shakes her head. Laura’s hand is gentle on her shoulder.

“I can give you something,” Laura says. “Another thing borrowed, maybe, or we could find something of yours if you wanted.”

Wanda shakes her head. _Something blue_  should be her brother, the last of her family, and he has not been present for five years.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
Wanda had considered the old traditions. Considered all she’d learned in the Synagogue as a child, all she’d learned at her mother’s knee, but she does not believe, cannot believe, has not believed since she was ten, and will not ever believe with her brother torn from her as he was.

So they are without ceremony on either side, and all this ceremony is is the signing of a document and the giving of rings.

 

* * *

 

 **v.  
** There’s a small arbour at the end of the seats. Usually its bare wood, ready to be clambered all over by Clint’s kids, but they’ve ringed each beam around with flowers and ribbons, with strips of cloth in her own scarlet and Vision’s magenta and the greenery is bright and lovely against it. **  
**

Vibranium hands take flesh, brows touch. Rings exchanged, kisses given, document signed. She and Vision stand hand in hand and turn to see their friends.

She looks back at the crowd, all their friends (and Stark) people they have allied with and fought beside and hold as dear as family (and Stark).

But they are not her family. She has no family.

And a breeze of blue blurs to the front.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
Her brother. 

Her _brother._

_Her brother._

Pietro looks at her and smiles, reaches to take her free hand.

“Hey Wanda,” he whispers, and his hand is soft in hers, soft and warm and _alive_ , no dream or hallucination or other imagining he is _real._  Their fingers fold together and Pietro juggles the sheaf of flowers he’s holding in his other arm. “Congratulations.”

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
Vision’s hand is gentle in hers, gentle disentangling from hers, and his lips are cool and gentle on her cheek.

Vision’s voice is soft. “We worked for... I am not sure how long. But we all knew of all things that if there was one thing you truly wanted, this day, it was to have your brother back. So we found a way.”

“We?” Wanda’s voice is tentative, her eyes not moved from her brother’s face, tears beading along her lashline.

Half the crowd raises their hands, even Laura.

“We knew it would be hard,” Laura says. “We’ve been working on it for years. But today, of all days-”

Vision’s hand is gentle on her shoulder, Pietro’s hand squeezes hers. “We knew you’d want me back.”

Wanda embraces her brother and does not stop crying for most of an hour.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
Vision watches Wanda curled up in her brother’s arms, Pietro’s face calm and content has he rests his chin atop Wanda’s head. he doesn’t say anything - he doesn’t _need_  to say anything, the twins are the twins and from all Wanda has told him Vision knows they know each other in ways that no one will ever understand. They do not need to speak to know.

As Wanda calms, as Wanda’s arms loosen their grip around her brother, Pietro looks directly at Vision.

 _If you hurt her-_  Pietro’s gaze says, and Vision nods. This they both know - Vision will not hurt Wanda any more than Pietro ever would.

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
Eventually the twins disentangle. Conversation strikes up, Clint puts on music and then Nat and Bruce and Sam spend several minutes arguing about playlists.

Wanda offers her hand to Vision and they step out into the wooden-floored patch of the field, finishing drinks before they start to dance. 

Pietro is standing across the crowd now, and she’s hand in tight-clasped hand with Vision, but her brother, now smiling as wide as can be looks her in the eye, raises his glass. “Vision!” he calls. “Now!”

Vision smiles, and crushes his glass beneath his right foot.

Wanda laughs with long-lost joy.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
